The dark world
by rainuda
Summary: When Vegeta becomes evil due to Goku fainting, he starts destroying his planet and collects dead people to create his own army.
1. Chapter 1

Goku opens the letter. Goku: Hey Everyone! Look what I got, another world tournament. This is going to be interesting.  
ChiChi comes in.  
Chichi: Hey, Goku-sa! don't you dare think I m gonna let you go to another one of these creepy fights. Stay and focus on your farming.  
Goten, Gohan enter.  
Goten: Daddy! Can I go too? I love tournaments Chichi: No! you stay and focus on your studies. I don't want you to become a fighting monster!  
Goku: Son! ChiChi is right! stay here and complete your studies! Until I train for the tournament coming up!  
Chichi: Goku-sa! I thought I told you not to go! I don't want to stay alone in this hell.  
Goku: Then why not, Gohan and you go with me Gohan: Yes, its been very long since I fought and met cute Anime fans!  
Chichi: No and never! Gohan stay out of this! I will tell Videl right away!  
Goku: Hey chichi, I will bring you 1 trillion zeni, is that enough?  
ChiChi: Stop telling me dump jokes, they aren't even funny!  
Goku: I'll be back soon Goku teleports away.  
Chichi: How dare you ditch me?  
Gohan: Don't worry mom, he will be back Goku at Hercules house. Meanwhile hercules is playing with money and Majin buu!  
Hercules: AH! This much money this is about 39 Trillion! Hey buu, we are so rich!  
Goku: Hey, hercules always playing with the money!  
Goku vs Hercules Fight Hercules: O-Oh really, its Goku-san. What do you want?  
Goku: I was wondering if you could give me 1 trilion money!  
Hercules: Sure! take it, after all you saved the world many times Goku: Thanks!  
Meanwhile, at ChiChi's house.  
Gohan: Man! Dad's taking so long Goten: Why does he always run away?  
Goku teleports back to ChiChi's house Goku: Here you go ChiChi, 1 trillion Zeni!  
Chichi: Wha.. Really? OMG! I m rich again you can go where ever you want and take anyone with you...see ya! Goku, Gohan and Goten meet vegeta and tell him everything and teleport to Hyperbolic Space and Time chamber Popo: I have upgraded the chamber so all of you can go in now!  
Goku: Everyone, let's go!  
After 2 Days...  
Goku: Hey, Everyone! I have become stronger than before Vgeta: Shut your babbling, I have surpassed you once again!  
Goku: Well, Vegeta!..  
INTERUPTION- Broly, along with Bardock and King Vegeta arrive Vegeta: T-This..can't be!  
Broly: Kakarottooo..!  
Goku: Hey you, having the same face as me...who are you?!  
Bardock: Its me son! your father has travelled back and I'm here to take you back home Vegeta: Dad? But how?  
King Vegeta: Ya Fool! We didn't die, we survived at the end of the planet's destruction!.  
Bardock + King Vegeta vs Goku + Vegeta Bardock: Son you have become strong! But this is where things change!  
Bardock Transforms into SSJ4 Goku: N-No way!  
Vegeta: Hmph...HAAAAAAAA Vegeta transforms into SSGSS Form Vegeta: Bring it on!  
Bardock SSJ4 vs Vegeta SSGSS Vegeta: No way! SSGSS is supposed to be the strongest form ever achieved by a saiyan Bardock: We came from an alternate timeline, we too possess these forms but they are weak in that era!  
Goku: Fine..Then lets go with my MAX power!  
Goku Transforms into SSGSS 3 Bardock: Broly..lets teach him a lesson!  
Broly: Muwahaha...Kakaroottooo DIEEE!  
Bardock + Broly vs Goku SSGSS3 Goku: ugh... Haaaa Broly transforms into SSGSS4 Goku: TTHis can't be...I m still that weak?  
Bardock: come son, lets go to the long awaited future together!  
Goku Falls down Goku: I feel diz...  
Vegeta: Hey! Kakarot stand up we still need you, I can't defeat both of them on my own Goku: Vegeta, I am goi...  
Goku Faints Broly starts laughing hard Broly: Kakakrootooo deadddd !  
Vegeta: I will never forgive you...  
Vegeta's clothes rip off and muscles start to grow Vegeta: HAAAAAAA Vegeta transforms into evil form.  
King Vegeta: Hey son whats wrong?  
Vegeta: Die...everyone Muwhahahaha Goku: Whats wrong vegeta?  
Vegeta vs Goku Vegeta: Die ugly humans and sayains Goku(injured): Vegeta what happened why did you suddenly go berserk Vegeta: Shut up and die peacefully Goku(Duck face): Peacefully... WTF Vegeta steps on goku Vegeta: All the things in this world belong to me. And you as well! Now Kakarot join my collection peacefully.  
Goku(duck face): Peacefully again... and what collection Vegeta: Collection of dead.  
Goku: Collection of dead! are you dead too. Then join your own collection HUH (Repeats collection of dead).  
Vegeta: Shut up do as I say.  
Bardock: He is my son I have to help him.  
Vegeta : You shut up weakling.  
Bardock ssgss4 + Goku normal(ripped clothes) vs Vegeta Evil form.  
Vegeta: Once again i give you two choices, join my collection or die here.  
Goku: ... I have my people to protect, So.. HAAAAAAAA Goku transforms into SSGSS4 KIOKEN X 100 Vegeta: Err...


	2. Chapter 2

Goku ssgss4 kaioken vs Evil Vegeta.  
Goku:- Y..You are strong!  
Vegeta:- Ofcourse Kakarot! I HAVE SURPASSED YOU!  
Goku:- W...What?  
Vegeta:- You die here and now!  
Vegeta does Galick gun Vegeta:- Muwhahahaha! Goku feels the beam is coming near him but suddenly someone pushes goku away from the beam.  
Goku:- Huh!  
Bardock:- Kakarot you must save the people of this planet! Its your responsibility!  
Goku:- No wait dont! Bardock dies from the beam and Vegeta quickely throws him in another universe. Goku's heart beats really fast.  
Goku:- NOW I AM MAD! HAAAAAAAAA!  
Goku transforms into dragon saiyan.  
Vegeta:- Your father must be stupid to help someone like you!  
Goku:- SHUT UP! I have had enough, now i am going to kill you!  
Vegeta vs Goku ds Goku:- What's wrong Vegeta? losing from me?  
Vegeta:- Nooo! HAAAAAAA!  
Vegeta power up and transforms into super saiyan dark.  
Vegeta:- Now you will see the power of a pure evil.  
Goku:- Bring it on!  
Goku ds vs Vegeta ssd Goku:- Huff... Huf... Ha! Looks like we both have the same powerlevel.  
Vegeta:- No kakarot! There is a big difference in our power levels.  
Vegeta ssd vs Goku ds.  
Vegeta:- For now I am leaving. But i WILL return!  
Goku:- Why dont we finish this fight right now?  
Vegeta:- Sorry Kakarot but you are just too weak!  
Goku:- Me weak? (laughs) You are the one who is too weak to fight me!  
Vegeta:- Farewell Kakarot! Muwhahahaha!  
Vegeta does instanttransmition and leaves.  
Goku:- (confused) H...How can he do instant transmission?  
Goku turns back to normal.  
Goku goes back to his house.  
Goku:- Hey chichi I am hungry.  
Chichi:- Just a few seconds.  
Chichi comes out with four dishes in her hands.  
Goku:- Finally!  
Chichi:- What took you so long?  
Goku:- Nothing really just a fight.  
Chichi:- (Sighs) Goku how long will you fight? When will you quit?  
Goku:- Until I die.  
Chichi:- It cant be helped afterall you are an idiot.  
Goku:- Hey chichi where is goten? Did he eat the food?  
Chichi:- He went to Bulma's house.  
Goku:- NO! WHY DID YOU SENT HIM THERE?  
Chichi:- Because he wanted to play with Trunks.  
Goku:- I should hurry.  
While at Bulma's house...  
Goten:- Hey trunks where are you? Bulma?  
?:- So you came to join me to! Kakarot's son Muwhahaha!  
Goten:- W..Who are you?  
?:- Maybe I should show myself first before adding you to my collection.  
Goten:- V..Vegeta?  
Vegeta:- Yes it me ! You better should call your daddy! Muwhahaha. I will give you ten seconds to call him!  
Goten:- B..But Vegeta-san why?  
Vegeta:- TEN.  
Goten:- But how do I call my father?  
Vegeta:- NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN Goten:- Vegeta-san please wait!  
Vegeta:- SIX, FIVE, FOUR.  
Goten:- (What should I do?)  
Vegeta:- THREE,TWO, ONE. NOW I SHALL KILL YOU! Muwhahaha!  
Vegeta ssd vs Goten Goten(injured):- V...Vegeta-san please tell me why are you doing this?  
Vegeta:_ Shutup!  
Goku arrives, Goten faints.  
Goku:- HOW DARE YOU! HAAAAAA!  
Goku transforms into dragon saiyan.  
Goku ds vs Vegeta ssd.  
Vegeta:- Again? Now how many times i have told you that I have surpassed you?  
Goku:- One time only...  
Vegeta:- WRONG A MILLION TIMES! MUWHAHAHAHA!  
Goku:- You are crazy!  
Goku ds vs Vegeta ssd.  
Goku does Kamehameha and Vegeta does dark galic gun.  
Vegeta's dark galic gun defeats Goku's Kamehameha.  
Goku:- W..What it cant be!  
Vegeta:- Now you should die! Muwhahahahaha!  
Goku:- Nooooo!  
Vegeta kills Goku and throws him in another universe.  
Vegeta:_ Now I have Kakarot in my collection! Muwhahaha! And you are next Goten.  
Goten:- V...  
Vegeta picks up Goten and throws him in that universe.  
Vegeta:- Now I have 3 People from Kakarot's Family! 


	3. Chapter 3

While at planet Beerus.

Beerus:- Hurry up Whis! I am starving.

Whis:- Just a few seconds. SO after the meal, are you going to continue with your destruction?

Beerus:- Yeah.

Whis:- Which planet is it this time?

Beerus:- I dont know I will look.

Whis:- Anyways I was thinking if we could visit the Earth, Its so long since I saw Bulma.

Beerus:- Yeah! You are right, lets go to planet Earth and ask Bulma to make us a delecious dish.

 **Whis and Beerus teleports to Earth to capsule corp.**

Beerus:- Its weird, I dont see anyone around. Let's go to Goku's house.

Whis and Beerus teleports to Goku's house.

Beerus:- I dont see anyone around here too!

Whis:- I wonder where they are... Let me look...

Suddenly Whis feels a powerful ki.

Whis:- T..This power...

Beerus:- Lets go there.

 **Beerus and Whis teleports away. They see Vegeta wandering around.**

Beerus:- Hey Vegeta! Did you see Goku anywhere.

Vegeta:- Oh Beerus! The cat of destruction.

Beerus:- How dare you!

Vegeta vs Beerus.

 **Vegeta punches Beerus but Beerus blocks it. Beerus vanishes and appears behind Vegeta and kicks him. Vegeta blocks his kick and shoots many fire blocks all of then and shoots a purple beam. Vegeta reflects it and then both of them start punching and kicking each other. Vegeta shoots Galick shoots a beam. Vegeta's beam is stronger than Beerus. Beerus adds all of his power into the beam. Vegeta transforms into ssd and adds more ' beam is weaker than Vegeta's Galick gun. As soon as the beam reaches Beerus, Whis takes Beerus and teleports away.**

Vegeta:- (Laughs) Ha! Those weeklings.

 **While at planet Beerus.**

Whis:- Beerus-sama, Vegeta is too strong.

Beerus:- I know but we gotta find a way.

Whis:- What about Goku?

Beerus:- I couldnt sense his ki at all.

Whis:- Then how about asking Dende-sama.

Beerus:- yeah lets go, ask him.

 **Beerus and Whis teleports to hyperbolic time chamber. They notice Dende and mr popo standing there, discussing something.**

Beerus:- Hey dende.

Dende:- Oh Beerus-sama, Welcome.

Beerus:- Can you tell me where Goku is?

Dende:- I dont know I cant sense him anywhere, he might have died...

Beerus:- This cant be happening. Anyways thanks Dende.

Dende:- You are welcome, Beerus-sama.

Beerus:- Hey Whis, lets go back.

Whis:- Yes, Beerus-sama.

 **Whis and Beerus teleports to Planet Beerus.**

Beerus:- If Goku is dead, then it cant be helped... No one can defeat Vegeta.

Whis:- If we could find Bulma and ask her to make us a time machine.

Beerus:- But that is against the rules.

Whis:- Well then we cant do anything.

Beerus:- I think you are right, lets go find Bulma.

 **Beerus and Whis teleports to planet Earth.**

Beerus and Whis searchs everywhere but they cant find Bulma...

Whis:- (sighs) Lets go back, we cant find her at all.

Whis and Beerus teleports back.

Whis:- Well all we can do now is sit here and think of a solution.

 **While at a far land two humans are still alive**

Human1:- The barier that we made is starting to fade.

Human2:- Dont worry, this ship will be ready in no time.

Human1:- Are finished now?

Human2:- Not now, but I think I will be finished till tomorrow.

Human1:- Then dont talk about it. Ok now you should rest, I will take care of the rest.

Human2:- Thanks.

 **After 5 hours.**

Human1:- I am finished!

Human2:- Really?

Human1:- Yes! Now lets hurry up! Did you pack all of your stuff?

Human2:- Yeha I packed it yesterday!

Human1:- Allright! Now you go inside the ship and I will turn on the system.

 **Human2 goes inside the ship, while human1 turns on the system outside**.

Human1:- Did the system start?

Human2:- Yeah, I think so...

Human1:- Allright, now I need to get in.

Human2 helps Human1 to get in.

Spacship (computer system):- Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7 , 6, 5 , 4, 3, 2, 1,0

 **Suddenly everthing turns off..**

Human1:- Dont tell me we failed again.

 **Human1 takes his foot out to reach the ground. Suddenly everything turns on and the fire is released from the bottom.**

 **The spaceship flies into the air with turbo speed.**

Human1:- Ow my foot!

Human2 helps Human1.

Human2:- Finally.

Human1:- We did it!

The space ship goes into the space.

Spaceship(computer system):- Now choose your planet.

Human1:- (Thinking) Which one should we choose.

Human2:- Lets choose the pink one.

 **Human2 selects the pink planet on the computer screen.**


	4. Chapter 4

Spaceship (Computer system):- Preparing to land.

The spaceship start flying towards the pink planet, but suddenly someone attacks the ship.

?:- Come out aliens!

Human1:- We are not aliens, you are aliens.

The strangers break the spaceship's door and come inside.

Human2:- How dare you!

Human2 punches the stranger but the stranger blocks it.

Stranger1:- Great! They are humans!

Stranger2:- Lets take them to our king, he will reward us!

Human1:- How dare you plan on kidnapping us?

Stranger1:- Sut up you alien! Come with us or die.

Human2:- How dare you talk to us like that ! We are humans, we will show you the power of a human.

Human2 rushes toward the stranger1 and kicks him, stranger1 blocks it. Stranger 1 punches human2 and sends her flying.

Stranger1:- This is the last time I ask you, Come with us or die!

Human1:- W...We will come with you.

The strangers take the two humans into the pink planet.

After a few hours they arrive in the castle and throw the humans on the floor.

Human1:- Ow! Why did you throw us like this.

The king:- Silence.

Human1:- Who the hell are you! At least show yourself...

The king comes out.

Human1:- V...VEGETA! YOU ARE BACK!

Stranger1:- How dare you adress our king like that! No one has the right!

Human1:- I have the right!

King:- Who are you?

Human1:-Wait a second why do you have a beard?

King:- Because I am a King!

Human1:- You are not Vegeta!

King:- I AM King Vegeta.

Human1:- When did you become a King?

King Vegeta:- That none of your business!

Human1:- ... my business

King Vegeta:- Now, everyone should be silent! You two tell me your names!

Human1:- I am Bulma...

Human2:- I am Chichi.

King Vegeta:- Now tell me what did you two come here for?

Bulma:- We came here to live a peaceful life.

King Vegeta:- Why this planet?

Bulma:- Because it looks much like Earth.

King Vegeta:- Why didnt you stay at that stupid planet Earth.

Bulma:- Because someone is destroying our planet.

King Vegeta:- Then why dont you just die along with the humans.

Chichi:- So mean! Why do we die, why dont you die!

The King and all the other people start starring at Chichi.

Chichi:- What? Why are you all staring at me!

Stranger1:- No one says that to our King! You are going to die.

King:- HOW DARE YOU! SAY THAT HUMAN!

Chichi:- You were the one who started it first! You said that why dont you die!

King:- Gaurds take her to the battle field I am going to show her the true power of a King!

Chichi:- Bring it on then! Let me show you what a human can do!

Bulma:- W...Wait guys why dont we settle it here?

Everyone ignores Bulma...

Chichi vs King Vegeta in the battle field.

Chichi rushes forward and punches King Vegeta. King Vegeta blocks it and then kicks her face, sends her flying. Chichi flies into the sky and shoots fire balls. King Vegeta blocks all of them and then throwas a beam. Chichi vanishes and appears behind King Vegeta and starts kicking and punching him, the whole grounds fills with smoke. After the smoke disappears King Vegeta is seen standing on the same spot. Chichi runs back and then she uses a strange technique.

Chichi:- This is something that I have learnt just now... I hope it works.

Chichi writes something on a note and then throws it to the grounds and then jumps out of the ring. The whole ground starts shaking and suddenly a small door opens allowing some strange creatures to come out.

King Vegeta:- W...What is this?!

The creatures start flying towards King Vegeta and then shoot fireballs, summon snakes...

While King Vegeta is fighting with the small creatures.

Bulma rushes towards Chichi and uses instant transmission to escape.

After Chichi and Bulma escapes the creatures disappear.

King Vegta:- What happend!? Where did that human go!

Gaurds:- She escaped!

King Vegeta:- DAMNNNNN ITTTT!

While at Planet Beerus...

Whis:- I cant come up with any solution...

Beerus:- Only if we didnt had stopped Bulma making a time machine at that time. Wait Whis why dont you use your wand to search for her.

Whis:- She might be dead, but still I will search for her using my wand.

Whis uses his wand to see where Bulma is.

Whis:- I think I found her!

Beerus:- Where is she?

Whis:- On Planet Vegeta.

Beerus:- But Freiza destroyed planet Vegeta before!

Whis:- The universe has altered due to Vegeta becoming evil.

Beerus:- I see... anyways lets go to Planet Vegeta.

Beerus and Whis teleports to Planet Vegeta.

Beerus:- Where is she?

Whis:- Near the castle.

Beerus:- Lets go..

While outside the castle.

Bulma:- Hey Chichi! Are you crazy, why did you fight him when you knew you were going to loose.

Chichi:- I am sorry... I just wanted to fight him and get freedom.

Bulma:- Anyways lets go somewhere else before they find us.

Suddenly Beerus and Whis appear in front of them.

Bulma:- B..Beerus what are you doing here?

Beerus:- I came here to get you.

Bulma:- Why? I didnt break any laws!

Beerus:- You didnt, but your are going to break one.

Bulma:- What are you talking about?

Whis:- Bulma we need your help. We want you to make a time machine for us.

Bulma:- But why?

Whis:- Vegeta has already destroyed Planet Earth. We dont want this universe to be destroyed! Please Bulma.

Bulma:- I dont think this is a good idea! We will be punished by Omni King.

Whis:- Dont worry. I will convince Omni-King. All you have to do is start making the machine.

Bulma:- Ok. But for this I will need a lab.

Whis:- Dont worry about the labs. Now lets go.

Bulma:- Ok.

Whis, Beerus, Bulma and Chichi teleports to Planet Beerus.

Whis:- I am going to show you around the castle now and prepare your lab. While Beerus can go to convince Omni king.

Beerus:- M...me Why?

Whis:- Because you know omni-king better than any of us.

Beerus:- Oh no (makes an annoyed face).


End file.
